Cheddar (Character)
For the episode, see Cheddar (Episode) Cheddar is the Pembroke Welsh Corgi owned by Raymond Holt and Kevin Cozner. He is well-trained, can do tricks, and apparently likes wedding cake. Cheddar has a collar that is blue with accentuating diamonds that are orange and grey. He has one dog tag that simply says "Cheddar". Cheddar is taken on walks by both Holt and Kevin, the latter taking him specifically to a bench in a nearby park. He walks in lockstep with Holt. He is one of the smartest characters in the show as he won the traditional Halloween special in season 5. Additionally, Cheddar seems to have some degree of power over the squad, as in Season 3, Episode 18 "Cheddar", Charles refers to him as the alpha dog. Throughout the Series Season One Cheddar first appears in Episode 16 "The Party". Amy, Jake, and Terry hide from Holt and Kevin in the upstairs master bathroom. Cheddar is presumably there to avoid interaction with guests who, like Amy, have dog allergies. Season Two In "The Mole", Cheddar has a brief cameo with Jake holding him and saying "Dog bra" while Cheddar can be heard faintly growling. In "Stakeout", Cheddar is in the breakfast nook with Holt and Kevin when Marcus and Rosa comes downstairs in the morning. Season Three In "Cheddar", Jake and Amy house-sit for Holt and accidentally leave the door open. Cheddar takes off and the squad searches for him, eventually finding him at his special walk spot. Season Four In "Halloween IV", Holt has trained Cheddar to helping him on Halloween Heist by retrieving the plaque from Santiago's hiding spot. In Season 5, Episode 4 "HalloVeen", Holt has trained Cheddar to retrieve the Cummerbund from the "Tramps'" hiding spot. Cheddar is then intercepted by Amy, who replaces him with another corgi, who Holt calls "some common bitch". In Season 5, Episode 18 "Gray Star Mutual", Terry and Gina are using him for a photo shoot to gain social media followers for Holt. Holt shuts this down and says that the only time Cheddar wears clothing is booties in the snow. At the end of the episode Holt reveals that he and Kevin have created an Instagram for Cheddar. In Season 5, Episode 22 "Jake & Amy", Cheddar was going to be the ring bearer for Jake and Amy's wedding, but is found passed out from having eaten the wedding cake. In Season 6, Episode 16 "Cinco de Mayo", Cheddar's chew the toy is used to hide Scully's heart monitor and he is used by Terry to assist him in heist by helping him steal the heart monitor later. Trivia * Cheddar has been played by several dogs throughout the series, as can be seen in the different fur markings. Season 1 Season 3 Season 4-5 * Cheddar has most recently been played by Stewart, an 11-year-old corgi. Stewart will perform most of his tricks when offered food. He has played Cheddar since Season 4, Episode 5 "Halloween IV". **Unfortunately, Stewart who has played Cheddar has passed away, being 12-years-old. * Because of Stewart's love of food, the cake he "eats" in Season 5, Episode 22 is made primarily of shaving cream. * He walks in lockstep with Holt. * When not home, Holt and Kevin prefer to keep Cheddar downstairs (and away from their cashmere sweaters).Cheddar (Episode) Further Reading * "Meet the Dog who Plays Cheddar on Brooklyn Nine-Nine"[http://ew.com/tv/2018/06/03/brooklyn-nine-nine-dog-meet-cheddar/ Meet the dog who plays Cheddar on Brooklyn Nine-Nine] References Dogs Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Dogs Category:Secondary Characters